The Chase is On
by nike-danyahh320
Summary: Ani is in need of help. Danny's help. She travels to Amity Park to seek his help...or else something might happen to her.. because someone is after her. rated T just in case I slip up:
1. Flying

Ch. 1

I have to hurry. Its almost midnight and if I don't hurry up…I can't even think about what might happen.

Im soaring over the gloomy horizon and could see the glow of the upcoming city.

Only problem about flying-you don't know what particular city. You have to waste time landing, transforming, and then find the stupid maps they use for the tourists.

Then a sign appeared.. What luck!

_Amity Park: pop. 32452._

_Huh that sounds about right._

_I'm here. Finally._

_Better find a bush to land by. Cant risk the chance of exposure. Someone might report me._

I land by the outskirts of the tiny metropolis. Hopefully I'll find who im looking for. Shouldn't be to hard considering the reputation this city had for ghost attacks.

And the boy who always saves them.

Danny Phantom. Hopefully he can help me.

I need to find him.

If not…I'll just head for the one place that might be able to help.

The Ghost Zone. But I have a feeling that that will just kill me sooner. Or they will kill me sooner.

Uhh…I need to HURRY!


	2. The Meeting

_By the way…I own nothing! This is all butch hartmans and nicks! I only own ani the story plot, and who ever shows up in this chapter that was never in the show! R/R please! Thanks lots-nike:]_

Ch.2

Coming up to Casper High School, I can tell classes are still in session, mainly because it's a Friday and there isn't a teenager around for miles..well except the ones ditching, but they're idiots.

I check my watch. _3:25. _I still have five minutes to think some of my approaches through…or maybe all of them.

How am I supposed to walk up to this kid and just ask that he help me. How do I know that he will even agree to help me?

I climb up the tree in the front of the school so that way if a cop comes by they don't have tp report me to my parents.

Ha. What parents do I have? No one could care less about me and what had come to me. They don't even know I'm alive. They think I died in that idiotic crash.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

_Well someone's out o' school. Oh joy._

I see the kids streaming out..jeez there are so many of them..you'd think the parents couldn't stay off each other.

I notice out of my peripherals some random kid getting pounded on..by some deformed blonde kid.

_Blonde._

"_I'm always going to follow you, Ani. I will find you if you run.."_

Uh focus, Ani! I can't lose my focus!

"Dash what are you doing? " It's the random kid. Black hair is all I can really see because everything else is obscured with a trashcan.

If I help him maybe he can tell me where that ghost boy is..oh its worth a try.

I jump down from the limb only to scare some kids.

"Sorry!" I yell.

"Freak! Who are you anyway?" they say, running away, not bothering to get the answer they asked for.

"DASH!" the boy yells.

I look to see the trashcan the boy is in on the ground, and the blonde haired jock is kicking it so hard he has to be hitting the boy.

"Hey, Tall, Big, and Ugly! Why don't you leave that kid alone and just walk away?"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" he asked, assuming that I was a weak, little girl.

Boy did he need a reality check.

"It wasn't a yes or no question. Leave. The kid. Alone." I can tell I'm losing my cool. I can feel my blood rushing to my face. _Oh no…_

I am able to grab his leg when he swings it around, and I yank it till you hear a pop.

The blonde turns around to look at me wide-eyed.

"Run."

He turns and hauls for the parking lot of the school, and never does he look back.

I hear a rustling behind me and remember the kid in the trash can. I kneel down to see if I can help.

"Hey? You okay?" I hope he didn't hear anything of our conversation.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Doesn't seem very thankful.

"Uh, okay?" I head off toward the street, thinking I might be able to find someone that can help me, because this brat doesn't seem to be able too.

"Hey! Wait up!" Or maybe he is.

I turn around to see him run up to me. Now that his face isn't covered with mystery meat and the assorted veggies, I can see him clearly. Black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, kind of thin and looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep in ages. Huh, a trashcan can hide a lot.

" Who are you? I mean I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" he seems like the young annoying type. Looks to be a freshman, but can't be any younger.

"Uh, didn't your parents ever tell you to not talk to strangers? I could be a psycho killer for all you know." _Lets hope he doesn't know._ I know I sound rude but I can't help it. I can't risk the exposure.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought I'd thank you for saving my butt back there. I know you didn't have to or anything." I could see the blood rushing to his face, embarrassing him even more.

"Im Ani. That's all I'll let loose okay. I'm looking for someone very important. I think you're a bit too young to help me though. What are you? 12?" Why am I being so rude? Must be my blood heating up.

I see his face flair up, this time not from embarrassment, though. "Okay well, maybe I can help. And no, not 12. Try 14 to be exact." He is trying so hard to keep this conversation civil. Okay maybe he can help.

"Do you know who Danny Phantom is? And more importantly, _where _I can find him?"


	3. The Change

Ch. 3

The boy just looked at me. Shocked.

"Um well I do- well I don't kno-um..no."

Ok he couldn't have given me a simple no?

"So you can't tell me at all where you could find the ghost boy? Not even a little hint?" I was seriously needing to find this ghost kid, and you'd think I was trying to find a single sock in a messy room.

"Uh…." He just couldn't seem to say a single thing straight. Uh darn it!

"Fine, if you can't help me then I'm done. Nice meeting you, whoever you are." I started walking off, trying to see I there was anyone else who could help me find this kid.

"Wait!"

_Oh my gosh kid, I swea-_

"I can't tell you exactly where he is but I can tell you where he usually is." He seemed to have a severe determination on his face, like this was a life or death situation and he was risking a life.

Man the people in this town are so on something.

"Okay, well…where?" I don't need a pen and paper to remember a stupid time and place, but I probably didn't have one anyway.

" You can meet me-I mean him at the city park. 12:00a.m. tonight. Is that fine with you? Or do I need to tell him to go by your schedule?" He seemed to be making snide remarks at me, but in all honesty, I had other matters to attend to.

" No thanks, that'll be fine. Thank you so much-?" I let the sentence trail, not knowing his name.

" I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." He said, sounding formal.

"Well thank you, Danny. I really needed this. You don't know how much." Im so elated right now. Maybe this Danny Phantom character can help me. I _need _him to help me.

"Your welcome. But if I were you? Don't be late. Im pretty sure he's busy and doesn't have time to chat. I have to go. It was nice meeting you I guess. And thanks again for saving my butt."

"No Problem kid. Thanks for your help. Maybe I'll see you around or something." I head off into the afternoon heat, letting the sun warm my face and legs. Maybe I'll head out to the pier and just relax until later. Who knows? I turn around to make sure the kid has left and find an alley way so that I can transform.

I turn into the upcoming alley, and I see all the trash and junk scattered everywhere. I pass by a broken mirror, and turn to see my reflection. I'm wearing an old pair of cut off mini shorts and a teal shirt that are looking kind of ratty. My beaten up black vans have a hole where I can see my sock poking out. My pale blue eyes are brighter than ever. My legs are so tan from all the sun exposure and my bronze brown hair has been in the sun so much I can see the blonde streaking through it all the way to my mid back. _It needs to be washed..maybe I'll go and take a quick dip in the lake.. I must of looked great for the kid to notice me, _I think to myself with a sarcastic edge.

"Okay, I have the time and place. I just need to relax now. Okay. Time to change."

I throw my fists into the air, and I let the energy rush up until I feel power pulsing all throughout my body. I see the blue ray appear at mid-waist and it move upwards until it passes my head. I feel the air rushing up and I can feel legs getting the chills. I turn around and see the same person in the mirror, yet they look nothing alike.

This new and improved person has long silky black hair that runs to her mid back in thick curls. The pale blue eyes are replaced with bright, shining red ones. Her dark skin is now pale and healthy. And her clothes have been replaced with a pair of white spandex shorts, a sleeveless white shirt and knee high combat boots the color of coal. The expression on the girls face was nothing like my easy-going expression. The face was one of a stoic. No emotion whatsoever.

I turned around and headed off toward the end of the alleyway, but instead of running into the street, I jumped and launched myself into the late afternoon breeze.

_Ahh…it's good being a halfa._


	4. No Food or Home

Ch.4

_I own nothing! Nickelodeon and butch Hartman own it all! (the luckies!) I only own the plot, ani and the OC's!_

DPOV: The Nasty Burger

I push open the door to the Nasty Burger where I see Sam and Tucker already waiting for me. Dash's last minute wailing made me late for the hangout session with these two. Well that and the strange girl who saved his butt.

"Hey man, next time your late, maybe you should text us or something that way we know we can EAT without having to wait! I'm hungry and waiting for you to show up is like wait for the sun to set at 8 in the morning!" Tucker was impatient when it came to food. It's like he was never fed at his house.

"Hey man I'm sorry for running late. Dash wanted to _talk _to me. And you know how long that can take." I said with sarcasm.

" It's fine Danny. Tucker's just upset cause he wasn't able to eat as soon as he had hoped for." Sam was taking a sip out of her soda while Tucker gave he the "evil eye".

" Okay you guys I need to run something by you," I looked around, trying to tell if someone was listening in. " But not here. I can't risk someone overhearing this. Can we go?"

Sam stood up. " Lets head to my place. Parents are gone. Gram went with them, and Tucker can get his food."

Tucker bolted out the door.

I got up to leave, and I saw a streak of white in the air. Looking up into the glare of the sun, I saw a figure.

It was a person flying.

"Sam do you see that? Up there!" Sam looked at the direction I was pointing, and saw the figure.

"Danny, who is that?" Sam asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know. But I feel as if I should find out, don't you? C'mon, lets go."

I ran to the back of the restaurant to where no one could see me.

"Okay, I'm going ghost!"

The white ring appeared at my waist an split itself to travel both upwards and downwards. I could see that my black hazmat suit was appearing, and when the rings disappeared, I was Danny Phantom.

"Okay, I shouldn't need anything but the thermos. Tucker, let me have it."

Tucker threw me the thermos, and I tucked it away for the ride.

"Danny, you should be careful. You don't know what that ghost can do to you. It might kill you…" Sam looked genuinely worried.

"Sam don't worry. It won't hurt me, okay? I'm just going to find out what it's doing and then suck it in okay?" I couldn't believe she was worrying.

"Okay, fine."

I face the sky and launched myself into the early evening horizon. I looked at my watch. _6:39p.m._ Jeez, its getting late. I better hurry up and get this over with.

_Okay, so I saw the figure head toward the piers. That's east. So ill head up and see if it's still there._

5 Minutes Later:

I made it to the pier, but only problem is that the figure is nowhere in sight, only a bunch of fisherman.

A streak of blonde catches my attention.

I looked toward one of the little dining areas and see that girl from earlier, Ani. She's beating the edge of a rusty old vending machine that looks as if it's been here as long as most pirate stories.

_Hmm…_

I land behind one of the stores a good distance away from her to change back.

When I round the store, I just about run into her…literally.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at who almost ran into her, and I can feel a blush creeping up my face. "Hey, your the kid from before. At the school?"

"Uh….y-ye-yeah. Hi." _Wow, don't I sound like an idiot? _"Ani right?"

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing around here? I didn't think I would find anyone here, except for the fisherman of course."

"Uh..N-nothing-g. Just wanted some fresh air is all. I could ask you the same question."

" Uh…same I guess. Looking for some food, actually."

I wasn't expecting that. "Don't you eat at home?"

"Sure I would….. if I had one." She looked down; I the look on her face was amazed. And shocked. Im pretty sure it mirrored my own.

"You don't have a home?" I can't help but ask it. I feel rude but maybe I could offer her dinner.

"No." I wait for more, but that seems that's all she's willing to let loose.

"Well, if you're hungry, you can come back to my place. My parents have food lying around the house and no one ever eats it. They just end up experimenting on it." _Oh my god why did I just say that?_

"Experimenting? What do you mean?"

"Uh…They're scientists of some sort I guess you can say." I can't help this blush go up my face. I didn't think she needed to know the specifics.

" O-okay. Um, yeah I suppose it wouldn't kill me."

_You don't know my parents. _I thought sourly.

" Uhh….How are we going to get there?"

" oh! Good point! We can take the bus." _I have my pass for once._

" I don't have any cash for the bus."

"I have you covered."

She smiled at that. "Okay."

We headed to the nearest bus stop.


	5. On Our Way

Ani POV

We had taken the bus all the way until Danny said it was time to get off. I was looking out the window, enjoying the sights of the city going by in the evening light. I would sneak a glance at Danny every once in awhile but tried to refrain from it. _I can't like this boy, not after the last time…besides I have a job to do..i have to focus..focus..focus.._

"Hey Ani, this is our stop," Danny spoke quietly to me, not trying to draw attention.

I got up sliently and walked by his side. My nerves were getting all jumbled and I could tell my heart was beginning to speed up….i had to keep my cool.

I cant let my emotions go into overdrive.

I have to save that for tonight.

We got off the bus and I felt the nice cool air hit my clamy face. I hadn't noticed that I had been sweating until Danny pointed it out.

" hey are you sure your okay? You look…well..paler." I could hear the true concern in his voice.

"yeah yeah ill be fine..i just need some food and water." _Soon…._

We came up to a house that to say the least…looked very weird. It had a giant tin can on the rooftop. No joke.

And what was weirder…he was turning to go into the house.

_He did say his parents were scientists, right? What type….._

All of a sudden I could feel my nerve ends buzzing, and my hearing kicked into to overdrive, like when im about to shift…uh-oh.

I did the only thing I could think of….i ran the bejeezus outta there, before I would be exposed.

Only one small problem.

"ANI!"

_Oh heck I forgot about him…maybe if I elude him, ill change and get outta here. No amount of food is worth exposure._

I could hear him coming up on me. I had to lose him. Now…_where could I go.._

I spotted it….unfortunatley.

A dumpster.

_Well its worth a shot…_

I jumped in as soon as I could get the top open. There was a slight crack in the container so I was able to see the outside. And more importantly..who.

I could see Danny coming up to the alleyway, and he came in looking for me, and got nothing so far as I could tell.

" ugh where did she go? Great danny you let her get away. Maybe if I had an arial view.." he looked up and seemed to contemplate something and from the determined look on his face, he made a decision.

"I'm going ghost."

_What in the wor-_

All I see after that was a blur of hazy memories.

A blue ray.

The change from human to ghost.

Black hair to white. And green to blue.

_Danny's a ghost..and not just any ghost._

_He's Danny Phantom._

_He's who I've been looking for._

He is about to launch into the air when I jump out of the dumpster, and not my best entrance let me tell you.

"DANNY!"

He looks down and he see's me, and he knows I saw him transform.

I can read it in his eyes.

"Ani…"

"Danny, I need your help…I need you to help me, please. As Danny Phantom."

"Ani, whats worng? What's go-"

I never gave him a chance to finish his question. I transformed right in front of him.

He had to see it. He had to see _me._

I could see the blue light, just like before, circling my waist and then splitting in half and going to cover my body. I see my blond trendils turn a dark silky black, and my grungy clothes turn into my suit and combat boots.

I looked up at him, seeing shock freeze him when he looked into my now blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Danny, I need your help. _Someone's after me….."_


End file.
